


will u be my bro

by akaashine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Texting, kind of, this was a convo my qpr and i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashine/pseuds/akaashine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bokuto asks kuroo to be his bro</p>
            </blockquote>





	will u be my bro

bokuto: friend

do u want to be my zucchini ((aka the queer platonic person thingy)) bc yesterday you were like "that should be us" and i was like heck ye and then we like never discussed it lmao 

kuroo: yeye i will be 

bokuto: ooo  
yay 

kuroo: tbh zuzzhinis r like my 4th least fav vegetable?

kuroo: *zucchinis 

bokuto: same but ive heard poeple call their qpr that so i was like okay thats an interesting nickname 

kuroo: tru

we need a specific one for us 

kuroo: brofriends 

bokuto: yes omg 

kuroo: so can we come to a consensus tht with our newfound relationship tht we will address eachother with bronouns? if ur comfortable w tht? 

bokuto: yeye im totes comfortable with that 

kuroo: i have the most awesome bro 

what is up bro 

go get broself a drink 

bokuto: thts amazing bro 

kuroo: strawberry brogurt 

bokuto: lembronade 

kuroo: brome wasn't built in a day 

kuroo: N we dont take selfies 

we take brotographs 

bokuto: my fav queen song is 

brohemian rhapsody 

bokuto: when you die you turn into a brost 

kuroo: i listened to that song last night omfg forreal 

I love you to my head to my bros bro 

bokuto: omg that's amazing 

bro me too 

head shoulders bees and bros 

kuroo: yeye

 

bees omfg 

bokuto: gotta have bee jokes too 

kuroo: ill bee ur bro 

bokuto: bro  
ill be yours too 

kuroo: i can't beelieve tht we're bros bro 

bokuto: i know its in brolieveable 

kuroo: un not in 

bokuto ik bro its brokay 

bokuto: u sure bro,, my tybro brothers me 

kuroo: bron't worry abt it bro 

bokuto: i bront bro

**Author's Note:**

> and thts it!! ik it ended a bit randomly but ye we then went on to talk abt diff stuff so there want much to add 
> 
> this was just a convo my bro-friend and i had and it was so like kuroo and bokuto i counldnt help myself but i hope u enjoyed!!


End file.
